The Cat Has Nine Lives
by toucHeart
Summary: A blushing rock and a pouncing cat. You can only hope things work out. The deal about living, waiting and loving. TezukaOC.  LAST CHAPTER UP! MADE SOME CHANGES, SO CHECK IT OUT. DISCLAIMER: me doun own. XD My first but please enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. First Life: The Cat is Born

_Yoh, slammin' pipz! *smile* Now I understand why some of my friends absolutely, indisputably and undeniably FORBID me to read their works unless they're ready to show them to me. *LOL* Firsts are embarrassing aren't they? *shiver* But I did my best and this is what the hatched egg looks like. *stare at the egg shells* It's well... satisfactory. (?)*giggle* Anyways, I did my best so… *bow* Enjoy and please, if you wanna, review. Rock on! _

_ toucHeart _

* * *

**The Cat Has Nine Lives**

_**First Life: The Cat is Born**_

The Preschool room was specifically bright and cheerful with all those colored drawings that were pasted on the walls. The room smelled of clay, colored pastels and baby powder. The soft-colored curtains danced lazily with the breeze that blew through that room of children's voices that rose and fell like the pitches and tones of a cheery sonata.

Then the teacher of the day class entered the room and with the same cheerful voice of the day announced, "Everyone, it's free time. Go and have fun at the playground until art class, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the children answered in unison and filed out of the room in a tide of giggles, chatters and screams of joy. Everyone- except for one little girl whose hair was tied up in a ponytail and bent down on the table, a pink pastel in hand. Her eyes were blue and serious as she concentrated on the paper in front of her. Different colored pastels were scattered on her desk.

"Akira-chan?" the teacher called out. "Aren't you going out and play?"

"No, Ma'am." The little girl called Akira replied without looking up from her work. She was starting to color her paper furiously, her fine brows furrowed in focus.

"Are you sure?" her teacher was worried. She didn't reply. She can't afford to be distracted at the time. _Sheesh_. "Just in case, I'll send the assistant here later, okay?" was the last thing Akira heard before the closing of the door. Her teacher probably followed all her classmates outside playing to look after them. She didn't have time to play. She gotta work.

_Just a bit more._

_A dash of red at the whiskers._

_Oh, I gotta add a bit more of blue to the paws._

_Oh, no! I messed up._

_Okay, I fixed it._

_Almost done…_

_This is it!_

"I've done it!" Akira raised her work up high with both her hands and looked at it with shining eyes. "Yeeeeeeees! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! H-ha?"

He was probably standing by that door for a long time or not. What's true is that she didn't notice him until now. He had golden hair that was neatly messed up in a way and he wore glasses. He looked good in them. _Who is this guy?_

For a long time, they just stared at each other. The boy by the door didn't advance further into the room and she was in too good a mood to stand up from the desk and approach him. _That reminds me!_

She flashed a smile at him and said, "Hey, you! Wanna see my drawing?"

The boy didn't budge. He maintained his expressionless face and continued to stare at her.

She pouted, "It's rude to stare, you know."

Following that remark, the boy immediately diverted his attention to the green board with chalked scribbles at her left.

_Eh? Why'd he look away? Oh yeah. I complained._

"Hey, you. The board really isn't that interesting to look at, you know. It's just, well... green."

The boy, nevertheless, stared at the wall.

"I suggest you look at the oak tree out the window more so to the left. It's a refreshing sight."

The boys gaze snapped back at her. His eyes were wide. Her nose was wide.

"W-what's so surprising?" _That was shocking._

The boy's eyes, which were widened a fraction, slowly came back to normal range. He shook his head slowly.

"You know, my legs quickly go numb when I stand for a long time. Sit here. We can draw together." She patted the vacant spot beside her. _It's like training a puppy to lie down._ She smiled.

The boy was hesitant.

"Come on. I don't bite."

No reaction. She cocked her head.

"Fine. You can sit there across the table if sitting beside me doesn't appeal much to you okay? Just don't stan-"

Before she knew it, the boy was sitting beside her, relaxed, comfortable._ That was fast. He rushed over to sit beside me?_ Somehow, the thought of someone disliking the thought of not being near her was pleasing.

He was sitting comfortably. Relaxed. The boy was now staring at the pastels.

"You want to draw?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "You know, things would be a lot easier if you can talk."

"I do."

Freeze. _No way._

"Hey! Are you listening? I said I wanna draw. Would that be alright?"

Akira stared unbelievingly at the talking creature in front of her. And now that she saw the boy her age that close, she was stunned. He really had great eyes beneath those glasses. They were eyes that were sharp as if they can see right through anything and can do anything. He was a beautiful creature- more lovely than the picture she drew. _Wow_.

"Hey!" That jolted her out of her reverie.

"O-oh! Y-yeah, that's right." she cleared her throat, put on her smile again and showed her visitor the drawing. "Tadaa. Ain't it gorgeous?"

Silence.

"What is it? A pig?"

"How rude! It's a cat! C-a-t!" _Where's that gentle, quiet guy I was talking to earlier?_

"Hmmn…"

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"A 'no'."

Akira looked at the boy in front of her. _Yeah, it would be better if you didn't talk._

"PROOF?"

"The snout, the legs, the ears and the tail." The boy said consistently pointing at the parts of her 'cat'.

"It's a cat." She insisted.

"A pig." He was determined.

"I-it can't be…" _Grrr. This guy's convincing._ She inspected the drawing thoroughly. _There has to be something to pro- Here it is…_

She smiled widely like a dog that just targeted its prey. _Juicy meat._"You sure?"

The boy's glasses shone. "Positive."

"You're name, my man?"

"Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu. And I'm not your man."

"I'm Akira. Nomina Akira." She introduced herself. "Well then, Kun-kun." She heard the boy's grunt of disgust but continued, "I'm going to share to you my motto in life. The second one though."

"You're weird. And really patient, aren't you?" _Is it me or does Kun-kun sound impressed?_ "But you can still use a bit more of what you call artistic sense." _Yeah, it's me thinking too much._

"My motto? 'Don't let your guard down', Kun-kun. No pig has a straight tail. THIS, my man, is a cat." She roared out loud like a lion finally devouring its prey.

She was still laughing out loud when she noticed that Kun-kun fell silent. _Too quiet._ She looked and caught him looking at her with those eyes of his. And for the first time since they met, slowly, she saw him smile. And she wanted him to smile forever. It was immaculate, really, seeing him smile like that. He almost looked like there was a burden lifted off from his shoulders. It was angelic, grateful and… beautiful. _Ooohlala…_

Seeing him smile like that, she couldn't help but do the same.

"Really patient." She heard him mumble.

"The cat has nine lives." She remarked and when he handed her back the drawing, she saw that he was holding another piece of paper with his other hand. _He was holding on to it, all this time?_ "What's that?"

"A drawing of a dragon."

"I let you see my drawing. Your turn."

He showed her.

She enthusiastically and excitedly leaned over to see better. She looked, looked even more and gaped with her mouth wide open and her eyes a dot.

"A lizard." She managed to speak her mind before the bell rang to signal the start of art class. Looks like both of them are going to need it.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. :3_


	2. Second Life: The Cat Jumps

_Tezuka plays tennis for the first time… and something bad happens._

* * *

_**Second Life: The Cat Jumps**_

"Right, that's it!" he heard Akira encourage excitedly, "You're good at this Kun-kun."

But he had no time to react, for before he knew it Akira now returned the ball at the left side of the court. He had to get it fast. So with agility and speed he didn't know he possessed, he went after the ball, poised to strike and hit it flawlessly. _Yes_!

"Are you sure this is your first time?" Akira asked, huffing for breath but still smiling. _This Amazon is enjoying this._ Well he had to admit he was enjoying this too. He was surprised to see Akira bringing such a big bag to Elementary school that day. When he asked what was inside of it, she just gave him her wolfish grin so he didn't let the bag get to him too much. But he was even more surprised when she suddenly pulled him to the tennis courts at the neighborhood's playground after the bell rang for dismissal. When she got two tennis rackets from the bag she was carrying, he knew she was going to teach him something troublesome for a change._ But this lesson isn't too bad. _

He liked it actually. The thrill, the healthy fatigue he was getting. Every time he hit the ball, he felt something being lifted off from his shoulders but at the same time, he also feel a delicious kind of feeling rush inside of him. He returned the ball and was anticipating her to hit it as she normally does. He didn't catch the smash he executed. Akira smiled and said, "Never let your guard down, Kun-kun."

He adjusted his glasses. Akira sat and started catching her breath on the ground. "Juice. I want juice, Kun-kun."

"Later," he threw her the ball, "another round first."

Akira gaped at him for a few moments and then she laughed out loud. Her cheeks reddened and with those sweat running down her face, she didn't know how cute it looked to him in some way. He quickly looked at some other things. _Keep focus._ "What's so funny?"

"You." She was still chuckling. "I finally introduced you to something that you can be passionate about again. Other than drawing…" she laughed again. "Eh? HA! HA! You're turning red! Awww, Kun-kun you're so cute. I like it."

"I hate you."

Akira just laughed out louder. Then, panted for breath again.

_Shit_. He swore he turned red to the roots of his hair. _How does this girl elicit the response she expects from me? _He stared at Akira. Ever since pre-school, they've been together. Sure he's got other friends but somehow it felt more fun being with her. There were times when they both went home with bruises for knees, mud for clothes and icecream for dinner, but all of them were the worst and the best experiences at the same time. S_heesh, this woman is abnormal. _People, no matter who they are or what their relationship is to him easily give up being with him. They said he was cold, expressionless, and incapable of feeling. He knew. He heard them at his parents' funeral. The only ones that actually took him in not because of duty but of love are his grandparents. Still, he was cold. _No way,_ that was what he thought. _No way am I going to let these bastards see me at my weakest and give them the reason to boost their egos._

But this girl, Akira, is… different. She actually got guts to endure his coldness. And his resolve to hide away his emotions seem to melt when she's around. Speaking of the drat, her panting is unusual.

"Hey! What's wrong? Serve already." He called.

"W-wait…" he saw her gulp. "Kun-kun. That's it for me. Let's play again tomorrow okay? "

He grew worried and approached her. She's having difficulty breathing. "Let's sit over there." She helped her stand her ground.

Her hands were balled up in fists. _What's she so frustrated about?_ "N-no, I can stand by myself." She insisted and tried to push his hand away.

_This woman._ "Akira." She looked up at him with a ready-to-strike look. He stared directly back at her, determined. "You can't. I'll help. Understand?"

A staring battle commenced. Tezuka won. With a defeated look, Akira took his hand and let him lead her to the bench. "Wait here." A few minutes later he came back with two cans of orange juice. "Cheers." They did.

They were enjoying the silence for awhile. The wind blew softly and the sky's colors signaled the start of the sunset. Akira was the first one to break the silence. "I love tennis." He looked at her, but her eyes were somewhere far for she was seeing something else he couldn't. "But I have a weak heart, you see. My Uncle who's a doctor told me. He said I can't strain my heart or else they'll all lose me." He saw her eyes clouded with threatening tears. _She's holding them back._ "So you see Kun-kun!" she said in an abnormally loud cheery voice again, "I thought I'll introduce you again to something that I love!" he was surprised with the sincerity in her voice. "You see, you seem to be so down lately. So I thought that if you find something like an outlet for your emotions, you'll cheer up." She smiled again, truly, more beautifully this time. And he loved it.

He was trying to act normal. Maybe, it wasn't good enough. It can't be helped. Tomorrow would be his parents' first year anniversary. But still…

_All you have to do is smile. That's all it would have taken._

"Huh? What's that?"

Damn! Did he speak his mind out loud unconsciously?

"Nothing."

Silence.

"You said something."

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Geez, you're persistent."

"Hey, you brats!"

The both of them looked towards the incredibly rude voice and saw three guys, probably middle schoolers, approaching them. They were holding their tennis rackets. "Get your things out of the court. They stink."

The both of them didn't budge at first. Akira was the first to move and pick things up.

"I'm sorry, Oni-san, but can we stay here just a little while longer? My friend here needs to catch her breath for a sec." he said politely. She saw Akira gaze at him, worriedly.

"It's alright, Kun-kun. Let's go home now?" Akira insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up home to your Mom and Dad, little brats."

_Bastards._

"Amateurs like you can't possibly learn how to play tennis. Look at you little girl, it must only been a while but your panting like mad!"

_Stop it._

"Are you sure you're alright little girl? You should just give up and make paper flowers at home okay?"

_Stop it._

"I'm sure you wouldn't be as useless there as you are here…" The newcomers laughed.

"Stop it!" he shouted at last. Everyone froze to look at him.

"Huh?" one of the guys asked. "Are you ordering us? You brat."

"Yeah." He couldn't hold his tongue back any longer but his face remained impassive. "I told you to close your mouth." He said colorlessly and saw the three guys flinch with anger. "Because it stinks."

Somebody grabbed him by the collar, and then pushed him aside. _That hurt._

"We're gonna teach you your place. Looks like you don't know who we are yet." The guy started to twirl his racket around.

"Hey, Hatsu. Chill."

"In a minute." The guy said. He swung his racket in the air and looked at him murderously. "Nobody gives me orders." He heard the guy say as he swung his racket directly at his face.

_**Whack!**_

Three beads of blood. On the tennis court ground. And Akira, in front of him, clutching her shoulders. _No._ "A- Akira!"

"Regardless of who you are and which middle school you're in," Akira started, with emphasis and emotion too much for the three middle schoolers to begin and comprehend. And if the children only knew, the guys in front of them were actually pressured. And nervous. "But shame on you." He saw Akira look up at the guy in front of her with eyes that sparked with… anger? "Tennis rackets aren't used to hurt people with!"

The three older guys were struck speechless.

"Let's go, Kun-kun." He followed her out of the courts. They walked and walked in silence. When they were a great deal far off, he asked, "Are you okay, Akira-chan?"

"Hmmn!"

He strode in front of her, calmly. _Say something else already!_ "Do you need anything? Bandages? Something cold? I'll- "

Akira raised her hands and cradled his face, tenderly, lovingly. And she smiled. "Are you hurt?" _Why are you saying that?_ "They pushed you really hard back there." _Why?_ "Any scrapes?" _I should be the one saying that._ "Kun-kun?" _I will never…_ "Kunimitsu- kun!" _Never, ever be useless again._

"Ice cream."

"Huh?"

"Ice cream." He said as he took out his hanky and wiped the traces of blood from her shoulder carefully. "Pistachio. I want it."

The setting of the sun finally gave way to twilight. "Roger!"


	3. Third Life: The Cat Pales

_Akira gets confused with… herself? Read on…_

_

* * *

_

**Third Life: The Cat Pales**

_I-I can't breathe._

_Should I tell him?_

_Should I do it?_

_Oh no, my heart's beating like mad._

_But he doesn't look at me that way._

_I always knew he wasn't like that._

_I know what he'd do…_

_What he'd say…_

_But…_

Akira placed her hand against her chest, feeling like her heart would jump out at any moment. _Aaaaaaaah! Decide already! While there's still time!_ Her left hand balled into fists due to the pressure. The wind blew softly and it danced in circles making the dried leaves hop with it in a graceful ballet. She was bounded with the peacefulness of the manor surrounded with natural green beauty with a touch of simplistic traditional Japanese design. She came here to relax and to prove something to this person in front of her. _And prove myself, I shall._

"It's no use doing something that you aren't even sure of," his full baritone voice that affected her reasoning in some way, broke her out of her mental trance. "Because…" _This is it. It's no use_. "I AM GOING TO WIN THIS GAME IN THE END! AKIRAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kunimitsu Tezuka's Grandpa bragged with his mouth wide open. His left foot was set on top of the coffee table where a shogi board was placed. Due to the old man's shaking, the pieces were scattered. Some of them even fell on the floor.

"Aaah!" Akira cried out unbelievably. She started to pick up the shogi pieces and rearranging them on the board. Grandpa just laughed at her desperate effort.

"Useless, Useless…" he continued to coo in a mocking voice. "It's useless, Akira, I've blocked out all ways you can possibly take to turn the game around." He sat again properly, kept quiet and took a sip of tea. A bird chirped. After a short while later, probably overwhelmed with his victory, he started to giggle and burst out laughing again.

Akira who was about to enjoy her tea finally grew irritated. _Fine, I get it already._ _Sheesh._ "Grandpa, I get it alright?"

Grandpa's eyes shone with the words he expected to hear coming from her mouth. "What? What d'you know?" he leaned closer.

_Old people._ "That you are the King of Shogi…"

"What else?" if it were even possible, his grin grew wider.

"That you are one of the most handsome grandpas I've met…" He nodded.

"You are the greatest cook in this household..." he mumbled an 'I know'.

"And you're bragging about something that shouldn't be bragged about again…"

Akira turned to see a woman, old but still radiating with energy and elegance, enter the room with a new pot of tea and a plate of cookies. As she settled the delicacy down, Grandpa kissed her in the cheek. "Darling, you shouldn't force this little child to tell lies." Tezuka's Grandma sighed.

Grandpa laughed. "You don't understand our shogi, sweetheart. Her telling me all those things is the consequence of her utter and bitter failure."

"Aaaaah!" Akira groaned and covered her ears. "Stop saying that over and over again, you old man!" the two old people laughed. "Grandpa! Everyone in this household hear me! I'm going to beat you," she pointed at the man in front of her smiling slyly, "and taste victooooooory!"

"You're noisy."

Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from. And there he is, Tezuka Kunimitsu. _Hmmn, he looks good in his PE uniform._ She smiled. "Welcome home, Kun-kun!"

"Welcome home, sonny."

"Welcome home, Tezuka. Would you like some tea? It's your favorite kind- Earl Gray."

"I'm home, Grandma, Grandpa." He said as he placed his things and a tennis bag beside the door before entering the room and sitting beside his Grandpa. After she introduced him to tennis he seemed to take it seriously. Even after elementary. He went to an academy called Seishun while she went to an exclusive all-girls school. The last she heard he joined the tennis club and was getting better at tennis. He sipped his tea. Then, he looked at her direction.

_**Thump!**_

_Wait, he was just looking! What am I getting nervous for? _"What is it?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"You were here?" Tezuka asked colorlessly.

_What the-!_ She reined back her temper. "Hahaha! Don't say such irritating things, Kun-kun. Really, you shouldn't."

"That's right," Grandpa seconded the motion, nodding to no one in particular. "Especially to the district artist champion."

"What?" Tezuka asked in midsip.

She smiled widely, her nose grew sharp and long, and she placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin. _You were surprised weren't you? Weren't you? Hahaha!_

She felt Grandma's hands on her shoulders. "Akira joined a Sketching Contest. She ranked first!" It seems Grandma couldn't help but be happy too.

"Hmmmn," Tezuka's usual answer to news concerning her. "Hard to believe that the girl that could make a cat look like a pig could win an art contest." She saw him look up at the skies with a weird face. "Is the world going to end?"

Her hands balled into fists again, but unlike earlier, it was because of frustration._ The drat! After I went to all the trouble of wanting him to be the one of the first to know! Hmph!_

"Anyways," he said as he stood up to leave, "you should go home already. The sun is beginning to set."

"Too bad, Kun-kun. I'm staying for dinner. Grandma here offered dinner and since I love her, I accepted. It's been too long a time since I tasted her cooking. Gaaaah! I' can't wait!"

"That's right, Tezuka," Grandma gazed lovingly at her, "Akira-chan, if you have any requests don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

The three of them engaged in a discussion of evening dishes. The next thing she knew, Tezuka had left without saying a word. _Probably, he went up to his room. _ So she paid no mind and focused her attention to the 5th round of shogi against Grandpa that day. She lost again.

Tezuka went down during dinner, but somehow, his replies were short and he seemed to lack the appetite. The moment that the meal ended he excused himself and went back up to his room without saying another word. Okay, she was worried. That's why she decided that before she called it a day and head home, she'll check him up one more time. _So here I am in front of his room. _She was carrying a tray of two plates of strawberry shortcake and iced tea.

She knocked.

"Come in," she heard him say.

She stuck her pretty head in and smiled before sauntering in. "I…"

She noticed it just now. And how stupid of her. He was there by the bed wearing a sleeveless shirt, sweating. On saner days she would have probably turned as red as a tomato and thought of perverted stuff, but now was not the time. _Tezuka…_ He looked like he was in pain and he was clutching his left shoulder. She went near him, and forced him to show her what was wrong with it. At first he retaliated but she shut him up with her gaze. From the moment she entered the room, they were conversing with looks and fighting with their hands. When she cast the blanket that covered his shoulder aside, she paled.

"Tezuka! What… why? What? Eeeh? Huh?"


	4. Fourth Life: The Reddening Cat

_A continuation of the Third Life…_

_This was a scene supposed to be after that incident of Tezuka's senpai hitting him with a racket on his left shoulder and after the match with that oh so handsome classmate of his, Fuji Syuseke. Hope you liked it!_

_

* * *

_

**Fourth Life: The Reddening Cat**

"Tezuka! What… why? What? Eeeh? Huh?"

It was bandaged. And it smelled new.

"Did you have a fight? What happened?"

He just looked at her stare at him.

"Answer me!"

Silence. _That's it! _ She got up from the bed quickly. But before she could set foot on the floor, Tezuka grabbed her arm causing her to sit up on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs." She answered colorlessly.

"Why?"

Silence. She made sure he saw her determined look before pulling away from his grasp and be on her way again.

It should have been fine, all according to plan. But the next thing she knew she was lying on Tezuka's bed, his hands gripping hard but not painfully her wrists that were on either side of her head. He was on top of her. He was too close. Too close for comfort. In the years that the two of them have known each other, this is the first time the two of them had gotten this near to each other. _This is awkward! What's with this position!_

The mattress beneath her was soft and it sank with their weight. His scent, gosh, his scent. Was it always this good? It intoxicated her senses. When the two of them were this close, she began to see his Kun-kun in a very different perspective. Not a child anymore. He definitely isn't that kind of guy anymore. He was something far more than that… something more. _What am I saying? Akira get a hold of yourself! And what are you doing, you stupid heart? Why do you keep beating like mad! Stop it! _

His face was just inches away from her. It was like any other day cold as a stone, but somehow, it looked warm. _There! I'm so nervous I don't even know what I'm talking about! _"T-Tezuka-kun, L-Let me go." No reaction. What happened next almost made her lose her mind, his face descended closer…

Closer…

_His breath…_

Closer…

_Ah…soft. _Some strands of his golden hair lovingly touched her forehead…

Closer…

"Te- wai-"

Closer…

She shut her eyes tightly. _He's going to kiss me!_

"Akira…" her name was spoken, softly, tenderly. His breath was warm against her face. She could tell even if her eyes were closed.

_To think I'd get my first kiss…_ On instinct she pouted her lips fully.

"Hey…"

_Ah, with Kun-kun. It's not so bad, if you imagine it._

"Hello…"

_I didn't know that he can be this… what's the word? Never mind, THIS, every once in a while. Aaaah…_

"Hey, Akira!"

She opened her eyes at the call. _What?_

"I'm asking you why you want to go downstairs."

_What just happened?_ Wait. Did he just… retreat? _What a coward._ Or maybe he never intended on kissing you from the very beginning, a part of her said. _Shut up._ But what if it was true? What was it that she was really expecting? For him to kiss her? She should add the phrase "wishful thinking" to her dictionary and get acquainted with it. Somehow the thought of it was so… sad.

_Shit!_ She was going to cry! _Noooo! _She held it back. Even if it cost her her life she'll hold it back. Her disappointment turned to confusion, then to irritation, then to shame and finally, anger.

She looked up at him. "And I was just asking you what happened."

Tezuka sighed. "There's no need to let Gandma and Grandpa know something trivial like this. It will only make them worry."

_What?_

"Besides, it's already taken care of."

_Trivial? You jerk!_

"You should head back too, or else your parents would wo- Oww! What in tar nation do you think you're doing, Akira?" Tezuka was hit by a pillow and without even knowing how she did it, he just saw Akira, released from his grip sitting rigid in anger on his bed, her head down.

"Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why is it that you always keep things to yourself?" Akira burst with anger.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "So you say…" _Oh no, they're going to fall._ "… that it's not okay…" _Not now. _"… for your grandparents to worry but it's okay if it's me?" This time, without futilely holding it back, Akira allowed her tears to fall, in torrents and she cried like a baby. In her state, she began throwing him the pillows she can lay her hands on. "You- jerk! And to think- that I worried- over you! It frustrates- the hell out of me- when you don't- tell me things, damn you!"

Exhausted, she stopped and just cried. _Why? Why do I feel useless all the time when I'm with you? Why won't you let me into your world? Why won't you let me help you? Get closer to you? Why? Tezuka-kun… you idiot._

She could tell that he didn't know what to do because he just stared blankly at her crying. For a moment, she wanted to see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing.

But, they were warm- the arms that held her as she cried. She was stunned at first of course but after thinking that she didn't hate it, she just basked in that warmth of them. _And here I thought I was mad at you._ Within them, she gradually calmed down and her tears came to a stop. _I'm getting too comfortable with this._ She pulled away from him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

They both said at the same time. _Eh?_

"I'm sorry, Akira, for making you worry." Tezuka said. _Is he blushing?_ She suppressed a smile. "I just so used to being alone and not causing others trouble that I kinda forgot that you were there…"

She flinched. Well, that was annoying.

"But if worse comes to worst, I would want you…" he looked up and gazed at her with those eyes of his. _**Thump!**_ _Wait, he was just looking! What am I getting nervous for again? _He smiled. _Ah, that smile again, too._ "You. To get worried. For me."

What's with the pauses? Why was she happy? Ah, this feeling is getting too confusing. Before she loses it completely, it's better to go straight home without further questions. But before that…

She whacked him for the last time on the head. "I'm no nanny of yours. Talking with you is exhausting. Crying on your chest was exhausting. I'm going home!"

She was about to turn open the knob when she heard him ask, "Akira? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then-"

"Bye."

"Akira!"

"What?"

"Congratulations on winning the district championships."

"It sounds more of an insult than a compliment coming from you. But, thanks."

"About Grandpa and Grandm-"

"I won't tell. Sleep…" she sighed. "Kun-kun." Smile.

He nodded.

"Close the door when you leave, Amazon."

"Sure thing, blushing rock."

"What? I don-" she closed the door, leaned against it weakly, then closed her eyes. It wasn't that wild, but her heart was still beating fast. She pounded against it with her fist as she passed by the hall mirror on the way down. She looked at her reflection. She was grinning like silly! What is wrong with her?

_Oh, dear. I'm in deep trouble here._


	5. Fifth Life: The Cat Purrs

_Wow! I really outdid myself this time. When I read what I already wrote, I almost... ugh! Never mind. Just review what you think. Loving you guys. Rock on!_

_-toucHeart-_

* * *

**Fifth Life: The Cat Purrs**

_Kiss me._

Shit.

_Quick._

Damn him.

_Akira…_

Ugh!

_What are you waiting for?_

"Shut up! You biggest of all jerks!"

Everyone in the Goodman Street out on their given grocery shopping get-away at that time turned their heads in surprise to the girl who just screamed the curse, still muttering incoherently the murderous thoughts in her mind. And that particular girl is no other than Nomina Akira.

"I hope you rot in hell!" she shouted her heart out as loud as she could. She was frustrated out of her mind. And irritated too. Mad as crazy too. She couldn't believe that in her thirteen years of existence she'll come to know this annoyance towards one person to the point of not wanting to see his face. _Tezuka Kunimitsu... AAAAAAH!_

"What is with that poor girl?"

"Do you know her per chance, Mama?"

"Hush, son. Don't speak too loud. Stay close to me and you'll be safe alright?"

"Do you suppose we should call the police? 911?"

Akira looked around her and noticed that everyone was staring at her with incredibly weird looks on their face._ Oh no! Better walk away fast. I might get dragged to the nearest police station._ She started to walk away swiftly, her head down, ignoring the whispers around her. Now that she had calmed down a bit she realized how really embarrassing the ruckus was she had made just now. She must have disturbed a lot of people.

_It's not as if it's my fault!_ She comforted herself. And here she was thinking that this day couldn't get any better when Tezuka invited her out to a cafe. She was thinking of jazz, aromatic coffee, cakes and relaxed chatting. The two of them have been so busy lately since they're already second years and stuff._ And now, this is what I get? Dammit! _She continued to boil and walked on faster. It was still noon and she skipped club activities to meet him. She should have stayed and drew her heart out at the clubroom if she had predicted this would happen.

Straight ahead she walked until she didn't even know where it is she was headed. Then she stopped, took a deep breath and brought a finger to her still throbbing lips. She blushed. "Aaaaaaah! Where am I!" she looked around. _An alley?_ Crap, she didn't even know where she was and this place seems… bleak. Dreary. Unwelcoming. Dark. The more she tried to figure out where she is the more she grew afraid and fidgeted. It was still afternoon right?

Just then, she heard sounds of footsteps and a dark shadow towered over hers. It grew louder and closer. Then it stopped. She knew it was a man; the sound of footsteps was definitely of a guy. And he was tall. And he was right behind her! _Run!, _her mind screamed the words but her body was paralyzed with fear and her frenzy grew close to an outbreak point like an inexorable climb of heat in an oven. She closed her eyes to shut everything out, to calm herself, but it didn't work.

She felt the cold hands grip her shoulders. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. The moment she screamed the A her body seemed to break out of its trance. She was about to break out on a run when the guy's other hand grabbed her other shoulder along with an, "Akira! Keep quiet, you Amazon!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey, Akira!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Akira! Nomina Akira!"

She gasped for air. When she opened her eyes, she saw the target of her murderous thoughts right in front of her. He was close- his face creased a trace of worry and… anger?

"Kun-kun?"

"…"

"What…?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

She was stunned.

"Don't go running off without a direction, you Amazon! What if I hadn't gone after you? Would you have defended yourself? And of all places you went downtown? Do you even realize where you were scooting off to? Where's that brain of yours you get so much pride on, huh? REALLY!"

She was supposed to be angry. She was supposed to shout at him back. But his brows were furrowed together, he had a crease of worry on his forehead and perspiration was running down his handsome face. And he had no idea how cute that looked to her, seeing another face besides that one he usually puts on made of stone. So she took full advantage and stared to her heart's content. She would have loved to look at him longer but he noticed.

"What?"

"Why are ya so talkative?"

"What are- Oww!" she pounded his head with her school bag.

"And I don't remember forgiving you just yet!" _Okay, Operation Staring completed. Back to reality_. She stepped well beyond his reach. "Kunimitsu Tezuka!" she raised her bookbag in the air and hit him blow by blow. "Don't… you… ever… show… your… face… to … me… again!"

"Owww! You mean never? Owww…"

"Never!... Ever!"

He caught her arm and she stopped as she felt the force of them being near to each other again. _Uh-oh._

He drew his face closer to hers, and he whispered once again, like he did earlier that afternoon, in a voice so sensual that it weakened her senses. "You mean it?"

Same question. Almost the same place…

* * *

"What are you talking about?" They were in the alley between Heaven's Coffee Shop and Euro Bakers. She had just arrived at the place Tezuka asked her to go to, when she suddenly pulled her in that certain alley and trapped her in the triangle of his arms, the wall at her back and him in front of her.

"Kiss me. Quick. "

"WHAT?" she squeaked in a shaky voice. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"…"

"You mean it?"

He sighed. _Smells good._ "I said, 'Kiss me.'"

Silence. A cat jumped out of the trash bin chasing a rat. _You should have picked a better place to ask me to kiss you, moron._

"Akira? What are you waiting for?"

Her heart was beating like crazy again. _Stupid, shameless Kun-kun!_

"Akira!"

"Just wait! I'm still thinking!"

"What's there to think about?" there was a lace of amusement in his voice.

Silence.

"You don't know how to kiss." His face was impassive but his eyes were dancing with laughter behind the glasses.

That ticked her. "I know how to kiss!" she said in irritation and pressed her lips against the ones before her. Then all went still. All she could feel was Tezuka's lips against her own. _Now what? _She felt his Kun-kun smile, the next thing she knew, his lips moved against her own. _Sweet._

_**Clunk! **_A soda can crushed.

She turned her head and saw girls in a uniform, three of them, stare at them both with eyes of utter amazement. The one in the middle suddenly burst out crying then fled from the scene. The other girl followed her. _What?_

"I- We're so-sorry…" the only one left stuttered before she took off.

She faced Tezuka, his face still impassive. He was still staring at her with… what should she call it… new intensity? Well, not exactly her. Her lips.

"Kun-kun, they- what-…" she didn't know where to start. Then realization dawned.

Tezuka raised his hands and brushed his thumb against her lips that shone. She pushed his hand away.

"Those girls…"

"They were following me all day at school. I figured it's time I should give myself a break." The words cut through her like a knife. _So what am I? A toy? *!#$ !_

She raised her school bag and hit him in the face hard. "Next time you kiss somebody for a break, find somebody else, you… ugh!" she fumed and fled out of the alley.

* * *

"You mean it?" Kun-kun asked again.

"Let go of me." he complied. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She raised her index finger. 1.

"Would that be 1 week? Day? Hour?" Tezuka asked colorlessly but his eyes proved the opposite. _Why the heck was he so worried?_

"One minute."

"What?"

"One minute. Ask me again and you'll go home with a black eye."

She saw his eyes widen and how he laughed out loud. _Aaah, you look handsome when you laugh by the way._

"Time starts now."

His shoulders were still shaking when he turned his back on her. "Meet me at the playground after one minute." She took three steps forward. Stopped. "Which way is the playground?" the shaking of his shoulders got more unstable. He pointed the direction and she stared to walk away, blushing.

_After one minute…_

She saw him sit on the bench and approached him. She smacked a bottle of soda against his cheek before she sat down. No words. He was about to reach for the can when she said, "Apologize to those girls and tell them what really happened Kun-kun."

"Yes, Maam." His face void of anything.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Good. Second, apologize to me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you what's really going on."

She waited.

He looked at her straight.

"What else are you sorry about?"

"If you're waiting for me to apologize because I kissed you, then I'm sorry again. 'Cause I won't apologize for that."

She grew red. She tried to see for herself if there were any negative emotions inside her but there was… none. _It's better if I don't say anything now. Yup._ She cleared her throat then said still blushing, "Third, congratulations, Kun-kun!" she smiled.

Tezuka's impassive face immediately disappeared and he smiled. "Thanks."

"Vice Captain, huh. Such a big task for a sophomore."

"Hm. But I can always do it if I don't let my guard down..."

A puffy pink cloud skidded through the sky that illuminated colors, red orange and pink due to the now setting sun.

"Tezuka. Let's make this clear okay?" she broke the silence and took a swig of soda. "That kiss didn't happen okay?"

She saw his eyes dance in silent laughter again though he did his best to make his face expressionless. _Again_. "Sure."

"That meant nothing, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

"And we will forget about it, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded.

They were both lying and they both knew it.

_Who cares? Everything's peachy, I guess._ In the end, there was nothing better to do than to watch the beautiful setting of the sun.

* * *

.End. *bow* v(^^,)v


	6. Sixth Life: The Understanding Cat

_Yoh, slammin' pipz. It's Christmas break, so here you go. Nyaaaaaaaaaaah! :3 Enjoy! - toucHeart_

* * *

**Sixth Life: The Understanding Cat**

The sunset was peaking to its most beautiful. It bathed the world in a warm golden light and everything was responding to its majesty. The birds were beginning to lower their flight. The leaves now swayed carefree with the coming evening breeze. Everyone had decided to pack up their things and retire after a long, fruitful day. Everyone- except Kunimitsu Tezuka who was among the few students that were headed home. The only difference is he didn't come out of the academy. He came out of the playground.

* * *

"Yum!" he would hear Akira exclaim every now and then.

He just remained silent and watched her in fascination though he made sure his face remained stoic. He stared at his own icecream. "Akira…"

"Hmmm? Yum!" she licked her icecream again, not noticing the change of tone in his voice.

"I'm going to Germany."

She froze for seconds. Then she stiffly turned to face him with an Are-you-kidding-around-with-me-stupid-Kun-kun look. He stared directly back at her.

Her icecream began to drip.

"Ah!" on instinct he licked the portion that dropped. Without him knowing it, his tongue grazed her finger. If it were even more possible, Akira grew even more rigid and turned red to the roots of her hair.

He proceeded in eating his icecream.

Silence. REALLY quiet. So quiet he thought she'd go throw the bench they're sitting on to the nearby tree any second.

_Silent torture, huh? Not very good at this. _

Few more seconds of silence, then…

"Be safe…" were the last words she said.

* * *

_Cool. Too cool, Akira._ He thought to himself, not noticing a smile now curved his mouth. _Now I'm wondering what you're really doing now…_ He had told everyone his decision. Everyone in the team had reacted, suggested, realized and agreed to do their best in the tournament until he gets back. Seeing their faces makes him feel unable to do anything for the first time in his life. _Damn!_ But they were aiming for something big. Nationals- big but definitely not impossible. He'll make sure they get it. And the best thing that he can do now is go to Germany and recover. Grow stronger.

He passed by the daycare center. A kid came out of the gates carrying a paper with streaks of colors. The child's face was glowing. He stared at the paper for seconds then continued to walk home.

_It's a cat! _

_How rude! It's a cat! C-a-t!_

He opened the wooden gates of the house. _Akira…_

_**7:00 evening**_

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" Tezuka answered. He had just come out of the shower. A towel draped by his neck. His hair was still dripping wet and drops of water shone throughout his well-corded muscles like crystal. He just came out of the shower but he looked much hotter. He raked his fingers through his wet hair.

"Good evening, Tezuka boy." Nomina Karin's worried voice was the first sound that greeted him. _Why was Akira's mother calling him?_

"Aunt Karin? Good evening. Is something the matter?" He was suddenly alert. _You Amazon, what have you done now?_

"Oh well, that depends. Is my Akira right there now?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm afraid too."

"Huh?"

"I mean. She isn't home yet. And she usually calls if she's going to be late. And I haven't received much yet as a text message. So as any mother is when situation like this calls, I'm worried." Her voice cracked. She was about to sob.

"Maybe she's out with her friends."

"I called every close ones she has, not there."

"Club activity?"

"Over three hours ago."

He fell silent. Okay, now he's worried. Where else could that woman go? He desperately held on that worry so that it won't turn to panic. _Focus, Kunimitsu._

"I thought I should call you. I mean, she was so cheerful today… I figured you two are meeting up…"

He didn't hear it. He was too preoccupied thinking._ Where? Where could she have gone? Drat the woman… think._ It hit him.

"Aunt Karin…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I have dinner over at your home? I'll get Akira, of course."

"O-oh? S-sure…" her voice had its energy back. "What would you like?"

"Tempura would be great."

"I see. Sure. Leave it to me."

"So I'm gonna go pick her up now. You stay at home and make us dinner when we get back okay?"

He heard her laugh. "You instruct me like I'm some kind of kid, Tezuka-kun. I'm perfectly calm."

_**Crash!**_

_What the-?_ "Aunt Karin? Is everything alright in there?"

"Ahaha. Yes. Everything's great. I just tripped over a rug and…" _**Crash!**_

He sighed. "I'm gonna hang up now, Aunt Karin. Can't let Akira keep on waiting."

He heard her fumble with the cradle. "S-sure. You kids take care okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. See you later."

He hung up and rushed to his room. _She's gonna get it really soon…_

* * *

"Hmmm… It's this dark already, huh?" Nomina Akira mumbled to herself as she sat by the strongest branch of the oak tree in the daycare center. She didn't know why but her feet led her here. Okay, fine. She was lonely, alright? That's why she's here, hanging by the oak tree like some kind of monkey. She looked at her left and her preschool room met her eyes. Along with it, she felt the nostalgic force of memories rush deep within her.

_A drawing of a dragon._

He said those words that day with absolute conviction and she had laughed out of her panties after the bell rang. _Kun-kun…_ Ever since that day, they had entered each other's lives and shared a lot of memories. _Yuck! I'm being extremely mushy today! Stop it, Akira! _She groaned in disgust and stretched. A bit of a strong wind blew and she almost lost her balance. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she tried to maintain her center of gravity. "Okay." She heaved a sigh of relief. After a few seconds she laughed.

"If he ever saw me just now, I kinda know what he'd say!" she said to no one in particular. Then, giggled again.

"What are you doing, you Amazon? Try to be a bit more careful."

She nodded. Nod. "Yup. That's exactly what he'd say! Hahahahaha… HA?"

* * *

_ To be continued in Seventh Life..._


	7. Seventh Life: The Cat Waits

**Seventh Life: The Cat Waits **

"What are you doing, you Amazon? Try to be a bit more careful."

She nodded. Nod. "Yup. That's exactly what he'd say! Hahahahaha… HA?"

She looked down towards the voice and the source of her misery was right before her very eyes. "W-hat…"

"You Amazon! Do you even realize how worried your mother is right now? You didn't give her as much as a call. You must be out of your mind." His voice held certain intensity. _And he even isn't moving from his stand. Wait… _ She stopped herself. "Mom! Gaaaah! I'm such an idiot!" she immediately rummaged her bag for her cell. She was about to dial her Mom's number.

"No need." Tezuka said. She whirled to her left. _What? How'd he get up here so fast? _A second ago, she saw him at the foot of the tree then now, he's beside her by the branch! She pointed a finger at him with all the force she had. Her brows furrowed. "Don't come near me for a sec. keep distance okay?"

He looked at her as if she's some kind of lunatic. He sighed bored. "What's this all about?"

"Just a sec okay?" she pleaded. She took continuous breaths.

"Akira?"

Her breath caught. "W-what?"

"You never asked me why…"

She tried to peer into his eyes for they were looking down, seeing something else that she could never lay eyes on. Or can she? She looked at the darkness that surrounded a lamp post but still coexisted with the light. The sight was strangely calming because the light, though flickering, still shone brightly.

"We've really grown up now haven't we?" She saw him turn his head at the corner of her eyes. "I mean, now we can understand each other's point of view no matter how strange they are…"

_What is it? A pig?_

_How rude! It's a cat! C-a-t!_

_Hmmn…_

_What kind of reaction is that?_

_A 'no'._

"… we can contain ourselves properly without exploding…"

_You- jerk!_

_And to think- that I worried- over you! _

_It frustrates- the hell out of me- when you don't- tell me things, damn you!_

"… Now we understand that life wouldn't keep moving forward if we keep on lying to ourselves…"

_That kiss didn't happen okay?_

_Sure._

_That meant nothing, okay?_

_Whatever you say._

_And we will forget about it, okay?_

_Yes, Ma'am._

"So maybe…" she looked up at the night sky. _Wow. The stars are already out._ "I realized that you won't be staying there, like, forever. I thought that whatever the reason was for leaving here, leaving us, it is for the best. You never act for yourself, you know. Sure you do some crazy measures every once in a while, but it always turns out for the best." She took a deep breath. "You always aim for something big and always settle for the very best- nothing more, nothing less."

She gave him her wolfish grin. "Listening to myself just makes me realize how really ambitious you are Kun-kun! Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Her laugh gradually became faint. "In the end, all that I can think of to say and what I really want you to do is…"

She looked at him properly now.

This maybe the last time he can examine his face this close for a long while. She really doesn't get why she acts like this. He was going but he won't be gone forever. He'll come back. Soon, she'll see his handsome stoic expression again, his cute blush spreading slowly across his face, the amusement dancing in his eyes, and her favorite- his smile. _He'll come back. So why am I so anxious about? He can take care of himself. I know that he'll… _

"… be safe."

Then everything was quiet. So was her heart.

"I'll be going." He broke the silence. "But I'm going to be back real soon."

_I know. But I can't help being anxious. _"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me."

_Of course I do, moron._ "Not in the slightest bit."

"You wanna know the reason why I'll be coming back?"

_Yes._ "Not interested."

"I'll tell you anyway."

_Go ahead._ "Not listening."

She saw his eyes dance in silent laughter just like they always do. "'Cause I wanna hear your #1 motto in life. I only know the second- never let your guard down."

She looked at him unbelievingly. "That's it?" 'I would tell you right now provided you stay right here' was what she wanted to say. But that would be her being selfish. She heaved a sigh of hopelessness.

Tezuka sweated a bit. "What's got you so depressed suddenly?"

_Who do you think? _"The fact that I'm gonna tell you the first half of the motto. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She said instead. "Okay here goes."

They started at each other intently.

"Life is short."

A cold breeze blew.

"And so is your motto." Tezuka continued, coldly.

She whacked him in the arm. "You're being rude again, Kun-kun."

She watched him scratch his head.

"Don't look so disappointed, you! I promise that the other half is better."

It was his turn to sigh, resignedly.

"The rest of the motto would be saved for later when you come back." Her tone changed into a lonely pitch. "So make sure you heal that arm and come back okay?"

She jumped down from the tree. She already knew. That's why she didn't ask. That's why, deep in her heart, she knew she wanted him to go no matter how much she denied it. She wanted to see more of his perfection and flaws. She wanted him to have the ability to do his best always because that's what she taught him. _It's difficult to be beautiful._

She sure sighed a lot today. But she did feel better.

"Well then!" she stretched again and smiled. "Time to catch us some world-class supper! Let's go Kun-kun!" She went ahead of him towards the gate, because the tears she was holding back were starting to fall.

She wiped them dry by the time that his Kun-kun was beside her walking towards home.

"You'll eat at our house right?"

"Yeah."

"Wonder what's on the menu today?"

"Tempura."

"Nyaaaah! My favorite!"

The rest of the conversation faded with the beauty of the night which was the only witness to their hearts' parting conversation.


	8. Eighth Life: The Cat Cries

_All right. Somebody's on vacation. *giggle* This chappie's a bit long for me. But since I have one more chappie to write, I conceded to make it this long. To the slammin' pips that are following this story, only one more to go, guys! Enjoy! _v(-,)v

toucHeart

* * *

**Eighth Life: The Cat Cries**

An elegant hand closed around a can of soda.

_They say your works show a lot of promise, sweetheart._

Nomina Akira smiled at the girl tending the register and paid for her beverage.

_You should really think about it._

"Thank you very much. Do come again, Miss." She heard as she stepped out of the store.

_That's amazing, Akira! High school abroad?_

Her eyes fell upon the business surrounding her. She saw the vehicles running one after another, the preschool children bouncing towards the daycare center in their cute hats and other students like her heading towards their own academies.

_Akira! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! _

She massaged her aching temples. She didn't get any sleep last night and her eyes were sore and red as a pulp all she could do was to close them tightly.

_GO! What are you waiting for?_

She snapped her eyes open. She groaned. "Akira! Get a hold of yourself and wake up already, girl!" she said loudly that made other passerby look at her in wonder and a bit of fear. She paid no attention. Her soda can opened with a clink and she swallowed three huge gulps. "Aaaaah! That hit the spot!" she exclaimed, a bit perked up now.

_What are you wait__ing for… wa__i__ting for… waiting __for…_

She glanced at her watch and hurriedly trotted off to school.

* * *

"Nomina-senpai, please look at this. Do you think that it's alright or should I add a bit of red to the edges?" a girl approached her holding up a painting.

She stared at it for seconds. "If you add some more, it would come out too strong. The ambiance of the painting is warm coziness. It's the best as it is now." she commented. "You did a very good job."

The girl's face beamed and she ran off back to her corner after throwing a cheery "Thank you very much, senpai" over her shoulder.

"Hey, Akira. Don't you think you need a break?" Leah, her classmate, best friend and the vice-president of the Art Club approached her with red paint smudged on her cheeks. Her apron was splattered all over with different colors as well, and her hair pulled up in a bun was a mess already.

"_What_ were you doing?"

"Never mind that. Answer me."

"No, I don't think so. We don't have time for breaks." The year was almost ending and each president of the clubs is to give a written report on the performance of their running club activities. Not like she has too much to think about. Everything in the art club was proceeding smoothly with her running here and there about the place.

"Akira-chan. Is it time to put all the left over paint in the club cabinet now?"

"Store them away this Monday, please."

"Okay."

"President, please approve the list of art works to be displayed at the report."

"Hmmn. This is great. Thank you very much."

"President, here are the meeting records. You said you needed them?"

"Yup. Thanks very much."

"President…"

"President."

"President, please…"

"President!"

And it just came in and out, in and out in that fashion.

"Hey, Leah. Does Akira-chan have a problem?" Mia, a concerned member approached the vice-president without her knowing.

"Huh?" Leah looked up from her work spread out before her and asked, "What could possibly be wrong with her?" she dipped her brush in a container of already mucky water. Then, she proceeded to paint again.

"Well…" Mia started. "How should I put it? She seems to be _forcing_ herself to be dedicated to her work rather than enjoying the work itself." She paused and looked up at nothing in particular, innocently. "You understand me?"

Leah sweat-dropped. "Theoretically." She dipped her brush again. Then again. And again as if contemplating how to say something.

"Don't worry." She finally said. "Leave her be for now. That's how Akira deals with her… confusion. Drowning herself with work." She gazed at Akira now helping someone carry in the pails of paint from the storage amidst the members' pushing her not to do so. She was smiling a pathetic excuse for a smile. And that is what worries her so much.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is the life!" Akira stretched herself at the rooftop, another can of soda in her hand. "Nyaaah! You know what, Leah. This is the second can of soda I had today." she laughed. "I really must be lucky!"

"Yeah. Pure luck. Beautiful." Leah responded briefly.

"Something wrong, Leah?"

"Nothing really. Just want to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Stop smiling."

Akira's smile turned upside down and she looked at her with a confused face.

"W-what…"

Leah groaned. "No. It's not what you think. I'm not mad."

At that, Akira laughed nervously. "Oh, okay. I thought…"

Leah giggled. "What I'm saying is that if you feel like shouting, then shout. If you want to cry, then go ahead and wail. Nobody's stopping you. It's one of your rights as a human. We have very few of those so, indulge."

Akira was listening to her with wide eyes, unbelievingly. She sighed at last. "Am I that easy to read?"

"An open book, so they say."

"I'm hopeless."

Silence.

"It seems as if you don't want to tell me the latest news about your life and what's on top of your confusion list."

Akira immediately denied the observation. "N-no…"

Leah held up her hand. "It's okay. I understand." She sipped her juice. "I'll wait."

The wind carried the words' sincerity towards Akira's ear, opening her heart, crashing her defenses and breaking the resolve that she had been forcing herself to bear and live by. Tears, pure and free, flowed through her eyes in torrents. She didn't notice at first. But Leah did.

Her friend was stunned at first, but after awhile, she smiled sympathetically and raised her hands to her shapely hips. "Come and get it, girl. You need it badly. Trust me." she offered her chest.

The soda can Akira had been holding on to fell on the floor with a clang just as she buried her face on Leah's starched blouse, crying.

"I-I d-don't know w-why I'm crying…"

"Me too."

"B-but… B-but…"

"Hmn."

"I-I'm t-tired."

"I see that."

"A-and l-lonely."

"Plain to see."

"I-I miss him."

"Who?"

She continued to sob._ What are you wait__ing for… wa__i__ting for… waiting __for…_

"Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Her head snapped up.

"I knew it. What'choo gunna dooo?"

Despite the tears, Akira giggled. Leah smiled in triumph.

"Nothing really."

"That jerk. I oughta fly to Germany and drag his ass back here. Would that make you feel better?"

"Not in the slightest bit." She answered absolutely, so much actually, that Leah was stunned for a moment.

She stared at her best friend's face. Akira's complexion was radiant in some way despite the setting of the sun and her eyes glowed differently. Regardless of the loneliness there was something else she couldn't quite point out yet. The endurance in her eyes was extraordinary yet it didn't feel much more natural to her- it held promise, hope and something else. Realization dawned.

"He took you away from us now, huh?" Leah said in the barest of whisper.

"What?" Akira's eyes furrowed and she straightened her form.

She cupped Akira's face, tenderly. _You look beautiful when you're in love like this, Akira. _She wanted to say those thoughts out loud, but she chose not to. "I asked if you told Kun-kun about the transfer thingy proposal, watchama call it already. I might reconsider my plan of dragging him back to Japan if that was the case."

"I didn't tell him yet." She said quietly.

"Well, you have to say something, at least. I mean Akira, he's moving. You're not. You're, well… here. Unmoving. I mean, do something." It seems that Leah doesn't understand what she is saying now either. It made Akira mysteriously happy and relieved in a way. It was good to know she wasn't the only person in the world who doesn't know what to do or say at the moment.

"I will tell him, Leah. Don't worry." She assured her best friend.

"Good. And come up with a decision soon or else Sierra's hell would break loose." Leah stood up to leave the now worried Akira.

"Is she still ratting on about me moving to her apartment when I choose to transfer?"

"What else could it be?" she opened the rooftop metal door. "And Akira…"

"Hmmn?"

"You look lovelier when you smile because you want to, not because you have to."

She was about to respond but all that she caught was the gentle closing of the doors. "Thank you, Leah." She said to the wind and smiled beautifully.

No matter what the reason, her energy was back. Leah had always been a great energy booster. She enjoyed the music of nature for that moment. The gawking of the birds, the rustling of leaves, and the fading chatters of the retreating students.

Answers will come on time. One week more to go…

The music of her ringtone disturbed her 'emote' time. _Grrr. What?_

"Hello?" she answered a bit irritated, almost shouting her jaw off. _Ouch._

"Is that any way to greet a friend who came out of his way to drop you a line?" a familiar, baritone voice welcomed her ears.

"K-Kun-kun!" this wasn't the first time he called her. But every call with him is a new experience to her. It was highly exhilarating.

"Good to know you still recognize my voice."

"Don't over react, you blushing rock." Her indifferent voice was a complete contrast to the crazy beating of her heart.

"Yeah, I should hang up."

"W-wait! Stupid! I didn't say anything like that!"

"That remark was more than convincing."

"It was? S-sorry."

The other line went silent.

"Hello? Kun-kun? You still there?"

"What'd you eat for lunch, lady?"

"What?" she asked, confused with the sudden weird turn of the conversation.

"You sure that there wasn't any poison in the food? Shrubs? Garbage?"

"What do you take me for? I'm not a friggin' psychopath! Stupid Kun-kun…"

"I figured." There was a musicality in his voice. She could picture him right now with laughing eyes. _I miss you._

"So, how are things in Germany?"

"Uhm- I… Actually, things are great."

"You aren't hitting on any German babes there are you?" she teased.

He sighed, bored. "That is one of the most worthless activities I could perform here in tha- this place."

_He's serious._ She held back her laugh.

Just then, she wanted to know what he'd do if she left. Would he be lonely too? Miss her as much as she's missing him right now? Or would nothing change in his life? Would he wait for her too? Would he want her to stay? Or would he let her go?

So many questions, so little time. And to think that her misery would end up in a wink if she just had the guts to ask him. _Wait a minute. I'm Nomina Akira, for Pete's sakes. All I have to do is ask him and get it over with. Really…_

"Actually, Kun-kun," she started, "I have news for you. I wanna know what you think about it. Don't say anything stupid, got it?"

"Do I ever?"

"This Academy in America saw my works and long story short they want to accept me as one of their scholars there. It's a great opportunity, right? What d'ya think?"

The other line went silent.

"Well, do you want to go?"

_That depends if you want me to wait for you, which I really will._ "It doesn't sound too bad." _Ask me to wait for you please._ She was losing her confidence that he was expecting her to wait for him- that he was actually looking forward to knowing the other half of her motto. "But-"

"You should go." The statement crumbled her hope and her world.

"Y-yeah. I should…" She tried to hide the loneliness in her voice that was threatening to break her heart._ I was planning on waiting for you. I was about to say high school can wait. I'm not in a rush. My life here where we were together is already perfect but…_Was she the only one waiting? _Akira, you are such a fool. _

She remembered what Leah said earlier. _Akira, he's moving. You're not. You're, well… here. Unmoving. _Was she really?

_D-damn._ Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Good thing Kun-kun couldn't see her state right now. Thank God for technology. "Thanks, Kun-kun. You helped me confirm my decision." She choked a forced laugh from her throat. She prayed to the heavens it didn't sound fake. "So… When're you coming back?"

"Not too soon…"

"Oh, well then. I guess we won't be catching each other by the time I leave, huh?"

"I-I guess so."

"Well then. Until we meet again, take care, okay?"

* * *

"I always do." Tezuka said. "Hmm. Sure. Take care, too. Bye." He turned his cell off and stared into space. Ryuzaki-sensei's voice brought him crashing back to reality. Back to Japan, back to Seishun Academy.

"Tezuka, I'm going on ahead to the courts and pretend in front of those monkeys that I don't know about their 'welcome back' party for me." The teacher stopped and looked at him intently. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, Maam." He said indifferently.

The good old coach smiled. "It's good to have you home, Tezuka."

He nodded. His face was stoic, but his eyes illuminated sadness. And so he said to the air the words that he would have loved to say to Akira. "I'm back."


	9. Last Life: The Chase and the Fall

_The very last one to go. I'm sorry guys that it took so long. Gosh, i cant help it. It's OOC! Consider yourselves warned. Thank you very much also for hanging on this long. So this is the feeling of having finished a story huh? It won't be too long till I get used to this feeling. XD Kyaaaah! HERE YOU GOOOO, SLAMMING PIPZ! The..._

**LAST LIFE**

**1**

Akira looked around her room for the last time. Her bags were all packed and she was all set, just not ready to go. She surveyed the room from the bed, the desk, the books, her canvas, and her cabinet.

"I _so_ gotta stop doing this every morning." She thought for awhile. "Okay, I'll look until we go to the airport. It's the last time to stare all I want anyway." Her windows were open and the morning breeze, though warm, was refreshing. The light from the glorious sun continue to spill beautiful light upon the room, her room. She breathed everything in, closed her eyes and opened them.

"Okay!" she picked up her bags and turned the doorknob open and stepped outside. She was about to close the door when something caught her eyes. For still moments, she just stood there and stared at those things. After a minute, she laughed out loud.

Her laugh still echoed as she gently pulled the door shut.

The drawings of a dragon that looked like a lizard and a cat that looked like a pig seemed to laugh with her as they danced with the breeze and bathed under the sun.

**2**

"Well don't just stand there staring at that run-down door all day," she heard her Mom say a while later, "Let's get going, sweetheart." Thanks to that her thoughts proceeded to run in order.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. My flight's still going to be in about an hour, you know. I'm not going to get left by the plane…" she grumbled to herself as she descended the stairs. She was met by her father at the end of the staircase, weeping and blowing all heck into his hanky.

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, please," she groaned, "You're not going to send me to a convent. I'm going to America, for Pete's sakes and I'm gonna be in highschool." She patted her good old man's back.

"Mom, please tell- urk!" To her horror, Nomina Karin's eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. "Mom!" _She's holding it in._ The woman was enduring the feat heroically. "You okay?"

She witnessed her Mom bite her lower lip to keep herself from crying out. The woman that she'd always admired and loved tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears just like she always does when she went out.

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad." She hugged both of her parents tight despite his Dad's retaliation. "I'll be alright."

"B-but…" her father sniffed. "Time flies too fast. It seems only yesterday when you first got your preschool hat. I have it with me here, see?" The man pulled a yellow one out and sniffed it. "It still smells like baby powder blue!" He wailed even more.

On saner days she would have punched the lights out of her Dad. The sniffing thing made her skin crawl. "Since I'm about to go I'll overlook this." She strutted towards the door and entered the car mumbling every reason she thought her dad diabolical.

"By the way," her Dad said when they were driving off to the airport. "I just checked the attic and I found the most nostalgic things."

"What's that?" she pretended to be interested as she watched the neighborhood go by in a blur.

"Your first tennis rackets."

**3**

"O-oh."

"Ah, it made me remember those tournaments that you attended my daughter." Her Dad grinned from ear to ear. "The best one has to be your first. The Red Cup Tournament."

Her Mom smiled as she took out her handkerchief and wiped her husband's sweat off from his forehead. "I remember that. But the one I liked was the All-Girls' Golden Flower Tournament." She saw her Mom's eyes sparkle with glee. "My daughter was so cool when she hit that deciding smash! It went KABOOM! Like this!"

"OUCH!" As she imitated what she remembered what her daughter had done in the past, her hand went flying on top of Mr. Nomina's forehead. The poor man yelped in pain and almost drove into the intersection. The car swayed in a swirl of nervous squeals.

Akira thanked the gods they reeled back in lane on time.

"Is everyone alright?" his Dad laughed nervously.

"That was seriously close." She gasped unbelievingly.

"On second thought, I liked the Red Cup better." Her Mom was sitting relaxed, unmoved by the recent almost-accident.

"Awww, I love you, Karin-chan." She saw her Dad kiss her Mom and the couple in front hugged tightly.

"Look ahead, dammit!" Akira screamed her frustration as the car began to steer out of control again.

"So then, my daughter, which competition did you like the best?"

She froze. Her eyes reflexively gazed outside again. In this car, time seem to fly by really fast. Everything outside where she is went by in a blur. Fast… so fast.

"Neighborhood Park Championships…" she whispered, a smile on her lips and a sad gleam on her eyes.

If she only knew that her parents saw her sad state 'cause of the rearview mirror, she wouldn't wonder why they so suddenly changed the topic.

**4**

"Is everything in? Toothbrush? Panties? Soy sauce?"

"DAD!" Akira reprimanded scandalously, turning beet red while frantically looking around ashamedly at the other giggling people at the airport. "Can you _please _not say such horrible things in public!"

"What is so horrible about a father showing his affection to his beloved daughter?"

_That's exactly why it's so embarrassing!_ She thought while shaking her head.

"A happy and loving family like always I see." The voice made everyone turn their heads.

"Leah!" For the first time since the day began, she was able to breathe normally.

Her bestfriend flashed her usual, refreshing smile and trotted towards her rowdy cavalry. She can only beam as Leah kissed her Mom at the cheek and gave her Dad a high-five. It took only a glance from her bestfriend and the overly sweet couple retreated to _find _a vending machine.

They smiled at each other. Since the day at the rooftop, there seems to be nothing else more left to say.

"I brought a few people too." She heard Leah say a few minutes later. "How long are you going to stand and stare there?"

Out of the pillar came three handsome young men about her age. The one in the middle held a worried look on his face, a lock of black hair falling neatly by his forehead. The angelic face at the right held no emotion but a smile that could mean anything and a worry line creased the red-haired guy's features at the left. And she knew them all.

She grinned. "When you're about to say your farewells, you should look as happy as you can, you know."

The newcomers scratched their heads and blushed with embarrassment as they approached her. "How'ya doing, Akira-chan, nyaaah?"

"Much better now that I've seen your face, Kikz-kun."

"You moving to America seem to be on a rush, Akira-chan."

"Not as fast as your team going to the Nationals, Fuji- chan."

"Must you really go, Akira-kun? Te- I mean, the team would be sad."

"You mean you'll have one less loud girl to cheer for you on your matches, right, Oishi-chan?"

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for coming, guys! Speaking of guys. Where are the others?"

"Practicing for the performance." Kikumaru blurted out in his usual cheery voice.

"Huh?"

"Uh- no! I mean, yeah," Oishi started. "Performance for- the – uh-"

"Nationals!" Fuji finished.

"Ah-huh…." she responded in a confused face. "Right."

"That aside, Akira, Oishi-kun here have a phone call for you." Leah changed the topic tactically.

"Phone call? For me?"

"Yeah, just talk to her. And we won't say anything unless you ask us a certain question." Fuji said, mysteriously.

"We will answer according to your question." Kikumaru repeated seriously.

"That's right. Here." Oishi handed her his phone.

"What's this all about, you guys?" Their voices made her feel reluctant to answer the phone. She turned towards her bestfriend beside her. "Leah?"

"A play. You can be the princess. Let's see if you can find your prince."

**5**

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Dr. Veronika Astrid of Engelbert Sports Clinic, Germany. Is this Ms. Nomina Akira? "

"Yes, speaking." _A doctor? From Germany?_

"Oh. I see! At last! We speak to each other! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" She heard the caller laugh at the other side of the line. "If you don't mind me asking Nomina-san, are you at an airport right now?"

_W-what? _ "Uhm. Yes, Ma'am."

"I see. I have news for you, actually. That is why I was made to call you. I have a certain patient here not too long ago. He was the epitome of perfection, you see. Brown hair, very great physique, great brains. The only thing that my staffs around here have a problem with him is that they never get to see him smile. A man of rock they used to say."

Akira couldn't even move while listening to the doctor. Her heart was beating triple time and she had difficulty breathing. She grasped the phone on her hand tightly as if it were her lifeline. She continued to listen.

"What they didn't know was that he smiles. Beautifully, if I must say. He grins a lot during afternoon breaks after rehabilitation time. I wonder if that boy even knew he was smiling when talking about a certain girl that he holds dear back in Japan. The way he smiles and sometimes laugh, it wouldn't take a genius to know how he felt for her. 'I'll make sure I get out of here as soon as I can. Then I can know the other lines of her motto' he used to say…"

Akira's knees went weak and her friends supported her fall in time. They lead her to a bench and she sat down on it weakly. Tears were standing on her eyes ready to fall.

"Dear," the doctor continued on the other line, "the patient's special person who drew cats like they were pigs was Nomina Akira." Her breath caught. "Yes," she heard the happy musicality in the doctor's voice. "You."

Time froze. Everything stood still. And a face of only one man she refused to remember flashed through her mind continuously. The hand that held the phone to her ear shook with emotion.

"Do you know the patient's name now Akira?" the question sent time flying again. "The name of the man that went back to Japan just two weeks ago?"

Akira's tears fell and this time she said his name with certainty and with the emotion that now had a name attached to it.

"Kun-kun." At last she was able to smile just like she always does. "Tezuka is back."

**6**

The crashing open of the tennis courts gates froze everyone from their practice and all heads turned in wonder to stare at the girl who was standing out of breath by the entrance, eyes frantically scouring the practice grounds for the tennis captain. _He's not here! Where is he? That stupid idiot! Kun-kun, when I see you I swear I'll give you a piece of my mind!_

"Huh? What happened? Why'd everyone stop? Psshh…"

Akira fixed his sharp stare at the guys just behind her. She saw Kaidoh and Ryoma coming towards her.

"You. What are you doin' here?" Echizen wasn't happy to see him. _As always…_

"I don't have time to play with you, Kitty-kun. Tell me where your Daddy is and I'll fetch you a candy." Even though she didn't want to, the teasing sound in her voice came out naturally.

"Pshhhh…He isn't here, Nomina-senpai." Kaidoh responded instead seeing that their rookie was unable to answer because of frustration, brows furrowing, pouting, and sending glares of electric currents directly at her. "We suggested he go to the coffee shop down the block to perk himself up. Pshhh… he wasn't himself these last few days. You just missed him."

"Today was the worst." Echizen commented as he swung his racket over his shoulder with ease of long time practice. Then he looked at her for a few seconds as if contemplating something and smirked. "Guess I know what the reason is now." The freshman began to enter the tennis courts. "Well then, are you going to stand there all day and stare at us, Akira-senpai?"

Her eyes widened a fraction when the question mark registered.

"What are you waiting for?" Echizen eyes pierced hers through the green metal wires of the courts.

She smiled at the boy and said as she ran, "That's exactly the point. I'm chasing the one thing I've been waiting for all this time."

**7**

The bells of the coffee shop made a terrible racket again when she opened it. Her eyes untiringly surveyed the room. She was sweating and she smelled bad. Her heels were sore because of her wedges, not to mention she ran as fast as she could down the block too. She was tired. REALLY tired. _Where the heck are you?_

"Nomina-senpai?"

Akira swiveled around to find Taka and Momoshiro settled comfortably in their table and a big tray of doughnuts in front of them, posed as if ready to murder the poor pastries.

She smirked. "Eh? I thought we're going on a strict diet, guys?"

The two young macho men blushed like children and mumbled something incoherent as if to put the subject off.

"Anyways, where's your captain?"

"He just went out, Akira-senpai, he did." Momoshiro answered her question, as her mouth gaped open. "He received a call from Fuji-senpai saying you were at the airport and he was gone in a blink."

"No way!" she huffed. She raced out the door to catch a cab then came back to the coffee shop again and ran in front of Taka. She borrowed Momoshiro's racket that was beside the guy and said, "Do me a favor, Taka-chan, please. I'll be forever thankful if you give me a piggy back ride to the airport!"

"W-what? Akira-senpai! Isn't that such a crazy request?" Momoshiro stood up in astonishment and stared at both Taka and Akira conversing with their eyes. After a while Taka smiled, stood up and grabbed the racket from her. For a moment everything was silent and then, "BURNING! THE FIRE OF AKIRA-SENPAI'S LOVE IS BURNING!"

"W-wait! Taka-chan! Keep it down!"

"I told you, Akira-senpai." Momoshiro rubbed it in. "Told 'ya."

One moment she was on the ground the next thing she knew, she was mounting Taka's back and gripping as tightly as she could. Taka ran like a sonic flash. But somehow Momoshiro was right on their tail. "GREAAAAATTTTTTTTOOOOO!" Taka would shout every now and then.

"I'm beginning to get tired of this chase!" Akira shouted too.

**8**

"Fuji-chan! Everyone!" she shouted her lungs off.

Her parents, Leah and the three Seigaku players turned towards her and a trace of disbelief and amusement laced their faces.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Leah pretended not to know.

"Dang it, you know very well who I'm talking about!"

"How did you get here so fast, Akira-chan?" Kikumaru was curious.

"Taka gave me a ride. Where is he?"

"Did Momo come along?" Oishi asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah, he tagged along. Well, where is he?"

"The poor things must be exhausted then." Her mother worried over the guys.

"They're fine. They're catching their breath outside. Can somebody tell me where he is already?"

"We should find that vending machine again Fuji-kun and buy them a drink." Her father suggested and was about to drag Fuji away.

"WHERE IS HE?" Akira's shout off desperation echoed through the airport and almost everyone present there at that moment stopped in their tracks in astonishment.

**9…**

Akira didn't care. She was crouched in a perfect ball, her knees almost touching her chin, her head bowed down and her hair covering her face in a velvet black veil. She sobbed.

"Please. Tell me. Please…"

But everything, everyone was quiet.

They didn't tell her.

They didn't have to.

"Loud… as… always… I … see." A voice reprimanded her. It was not panting. But it was definitely strained. Nevertheless, it was music.

How many times did her world stop because of this man? How many tears had she shed for him, she wondered. But then again, can anyone measure the joy she felt when he did something silly? Or the relief she felt when he held her when she cried? Or this emotion she felt deep inside her that threatened to open her chest and burst her heart out?

"Well? Aren't you going to turn around and look at me?"

At first, she was afraid of this feeling. She was scared out of her wits because it was unlike anything that she'd ever felt before. She put him off as a friend because that would be the safest way to cope up with this feeling that was too new, too big for her. But the more she denied the feeling that was threatening to consume her, the more it ate her and finally… here she is… ugh. _Great. _ Nobody saw it. But she was blushing. And smiling.

"Akira? What's wrong?" _What the-! _The voice what right beside her! Tezuka was whispering right through her ear that the hairs down her nape stood on ends. Holy smokes!

"I really don't get you. What the hell's your problem, woman? You search the whole day down blocks for me and now that I'm right here beside you, you ignore me?"

She remained silent, feeling his warmth beside her. But then his hands gripped her head on both sides and forced it to look up. _Noooo! I'm blushing! It's embarrassing!_

"Akira. Open your eyes and look at me."

She closed her eyes more tightly. She heard the chuckles and the laughter around her. She grew redder.

"Akira, if you don't open your eyes, I'd give you a punishment even worse than running 50 laps around the round."

"Like I ca-"

It was a fleeting moment. Like a touch of butterfly's wings on her lips. But it was too warm to be mistaken for wings that her eyes snapped open at once. "Y-you-!"

"It's your fault for looking so damn cute. Now if you don't stop being scared and closing your eyes tightly, I'd leave and never appear in your life agai-"

She saw his eyes widen a bit as she hugged him close. Taking all of his scent in. "No. Don't go. Stay here."

She felt his arms wrap around her. "I just wanted you to be happy. And for once be able to chase something instead of waiting for it."

SILENCE. Then, **whack! **She gave Tezuka his mighty head chop.

She stood up, in a fury. "You idiot! You were the only one I was waiting for!"

"You really are the only woman in this lifetime who can do this to me, Akira." He massaged his aching skull.

"Idiot... idiot... idiot..." her mutters were beginning to fade.

"Akira." He was about to reason out, but his tone was gentle so it she didn't have to bother being too harsh on him. "If you wait only for me, you wouldn't be able to reach anything."

"I can care less where I go or what I reach."

Silence.

"Why would you wait, Akira?"

She hesitated. She diverted her attention away from his handsomely distracting face, to the gang's faces, to the two macho men that were recovered and coming towards them. _Gaah! It's time to let this gooo!_

She faced him, beet red and said, "I..." An airplane took off and the sound of its engines blocked out all noise. "... you."

The gang's faces registered incomprehension. They only saw Akira standing there, still red as a cherry and Tezuka peircing her with his intense gaze.

"What'd she say, Oishi?"

"Keep quiet, Eiji."

"What'd ya think of Tezuka as a son-in-law, Uncle Nomina?"

"I think we're gonna have fun wrestling, Fuji-kun. Why don't you join us sometime?"

"Not if I can help it, hon'. _Chu!_"

"EH? That's it?"

"Yes, Taka-san. That's it. Let's get back to practice before the captain sees us here. Let's go."

"Aaah! You're right, Momo. Don't make a noise."

"Well, then, I guess, I have to tell Sierra the cancellation... Hello? Yeah, it's Leah. The trip's cancelled. Will hear your endless complaints later. Bye. "

Akira barely heard it all. All she was aware was the sound of her accelerated breathing, the presence of the person she loves most in the world in front of her and this floating sense of well-being. A feeling that says, life couldn't get any better than this. But Tezuka hasn't said a word. _Oh no! Maybe he didnt hear me! Not like I'm not willing to say it again, but-_

"I know." his head was down but if she looked closely enough, she'll see that he's smiling.

"W-what?"

"I said I know." His face was back to stoic. _Again! Why, you...! _But there was something new in his eyes. She pouted nevertheless. "I know that you love me." No trace of emotion on face.

"Well, that's great. Thank you for making me suffer all this time." She answered sarcastically. But she was getting an idea where all of this is getting at.

"Well, I have no doubt about my feelings for you." He stated like he was describing the rise and fall of investments in the stock market. "But. I had to make sure you feel the same way. I can never let my guard down when it comes to you. I figured time was what you needed so..."

"Right."

"Are you mad, Akira?"

"No! No! No! Thine heart is not infuriated by thou's game. Oh no." She answered cynically.

He sighed in exhaustion. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! NO! Stop being so cute! I missed you, you know! Aaaaah! _

She smiled. "Yeah. And you may think you can get away with it but I caught it, Kun-kun."

"Huh?"

"You love me."

"Who said anything bout that?"

She walked towards him. He stood rooted on the spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared at him and smiled. "When I do this, your eyes turn a shade darker and bit much brighter do you know?"

"No. I can't see my own eyes right now unless you give me a mirror." he answered amused. And he smiled again. The smile that was the first thing that made her fall for him back at the preschool room. This man may hide his emotions behind a stoic mask yet anyone but her will know how to rip it off and reveal the smile underneath. And he'll love him. Both for his strengths and weaknesses. There's no need for her to chase or wait any longer. There's no point in loving him later if she can love him now.

So, she smiled back. "You wanna know the rest of my motto?"

"Fire."

"Life is short..." she started and every memory since she met him came back in a slow, careful and beautiful flash. "... so forgive quickly, laugh crazily, kiss slowly and love endlessly." She inhaled and gushed it all out in one breath. "Yay! That information costs one knee-melting, heart-jerking kiss!... What's with that look you're giving me, huh? If you don't give me my reward I'll be the one to make the fist- Mmph!"

_Sweet._

**~ The end ~**

_**ToucHeart**_


End file.
